


late to the party but like in a gay way

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, College AU, First Kiss, First Time, Innocent Keith, I’ve never drank soooo this probably isn’t how alcohol works, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Top Keith, Virgin Keith, alcohol induced fucking tbh, ayeeee, pining lanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: “I was just wondering…if you like ever went through a phase where you thought you were gay or something,” he said chuckling. Keith furrowed his brows.“What?”“Y’know like in high school or something. There’s all these hormones and shit, and one day you randomly think ‘what if I wanna have sex with dudes?’” Lance explained.“Uh…not really,” Keith answered.-In which Keith and Lance are roommates and Keith has his first gay crush (and gay panic) in his sophomore year of college.





	late to the party but like in a gay way

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so long I’m so sorry I’m so burnt out rn I have no head what I names this I just slapped words together ayeeee
> 
> ALSO THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BINCH EMILY HAPPY BDAY BB ILYSM

* * *

     Life isn’t really fair. It’s actually kind of cruel, and in Keith’s case, it sucks major ass. It doesn’t suck ass in the way he’d prefer it too, and that sucks even more. There’s nothing like going through your whole life, not really paying attention to yourself and identity, and then suddenly having your gay panic in your sophomore year of college. The only thing that could make it worse was developing a crush on your roommate…which he did. Keith had a huge crush on his roommate, and the day he realized it was the day he prayed for the first time since he was ten.

     Growing up in a moderately religious family, Keith didn’t ponder his sexuality much. His parents mentioned every once in a while that they’re “totally cool with it” if Keith liked guys, but he just didn’t think about it. In his mind, he was more concerned about school, graduating, and getting into a decent college. Well, now that he achieved all that he had a lot to ponder about and wow did he ponder. Usually he pondered while staring at his roommate’s ass, but there was the rare occasion that he’d ponder while staring up at his ceiling late at night.

     Keith was a rather secretive guy. He didn’t have a lot of friends, and he’s never had a partner. His phone had a twelve digit passcode, and when he spoke it was only about homework or class. He eventually made a few friends after a semester, and they were all achieved through his roommate. His bubbly, outgoing, charming, handsome, beautiful, sexy, hot, wonderful-

“Keith?”

     Reality crashed down, and Keith realized he was “pondering” again at his roommate’s ass. Navy eyes flicked up to questioning blue eyes, and he pulled his pen away from his mouth. God, was he drooling? He licked his lips and looked down to his homework before clicking his pen twice. He was totally drooling. Gross.

“Yeah, Lance?” He replied.

“Uh, are you doing anything later? Pidge and Hunk wanna come over and play DND again,” Lance said. Keith glanced up again, but only for a second before shrugging and writing down more notes.

“Dunno. If I’m done with this I’ll be free,” he mumbled.

“Oh no, Queef Kogane, you’re not staying up super late with your boring English book. You’re staying up and helping us explore this fucking cave we found,” Lance insisted marching over to Keith’s bed. He grabbed the book from Keith’s lap.

“Wha-“

“You’re already a chapter ahead, dude! Chill out!” Lance scoffed closing the book and tossing it back on Keith’s mattress.

“Are you sure you’re not just a chapter behind?” Keith grumbled reaching for his book to open it beck up. Lance swiped it off the bed again and leaned down to talk in Keith’s face.

“I’m _positive_ I’m a chapter behind, and I factored that in. If I wasn’t a chapter behind, you’d be _two_  chapters ahead!” Lance sneered.

“Congratulations. You can kinda do math. Gimme my book back,” Keith replied. Lance smirked and stood to his full height. He held the book up with his skinny arm, and placed his free hand on his hip.

“Come and get it, bitch,” he purred.

     Keith scrunched his lips with annoyance and stood up on his mattress. Even when he eliminated the height disadvantage, Lance was still too quick for him. He pulled it before Keith’s hands could even graze it and danced over to his side of the room laughing.

“Is that the best you’ve got?” Lance teased and turned to shake his hips. He smacked his ass with the book and Keith growled on his bed. “I’m! Taint-ing! Your! Booook!” He accentuated each syllabe with a slap.

“Give it back, man!” Keith grunted as he got on the floor.

“As if pipsqueak-“

     As Lance was turning around Keith tackled him on his bed. The two boys wrestled and wriggled around in the twin size mattress, and eventually Keith managed to grab the book from Lance’s skinny fingers. He scrambled off of his roommate once he had it and held it to his chest fuming. As certain as he was that he was legitimately in love with Lance, he could still be an asshole sometimes. Lance laughed super loud and sat up.

“Wow, you’re really dedicated to your studies, buddy,” he said. Keith sat on his bed and angrily fixed his hair.

“Never put your ass on my stuff again,” he huffed. Lance sighed dramatically and turned so he was on his stomach. His elbows propped him up, and his legs kicked back and forth behind him.

“Aw geez, Keith. I had the impression that you _liked_ my ass considering how much you stare at it,” Lance hummed. Keith blushed and kept his attention on his book. Lance bit his lip and sighed when Keith didn’t respond. “Fine. No DND tonight. But you can’t stop Hunk and Pidge from coming over so the three of us can not be boring,” Lance said.

“Whatever,” Keith said. Lance rolled his eyes and got up to go to the bathroom. Once his back was turned, Keith immediately looked over and watched him as he walked away. Yeah, life was kind of a bitch…

     Later that night Hunk and Pidge squeezed themselves into Keith and Lance’s small dorm room. Keith was still writing down notes, but he was close enough to finishing the chapter that he allowed himself to be distracted by his friends for once. Lance was setting up his xbox that he brought from home to their TV just as Keith was writing down his last sentence and reading through everything he wrote.

“Hey, are you done now?” Hunk asked politely looking over Keith’s shoulder on his bed. He nodded.

“Yup.”

“Awesome. Does this mean you can play DND?” Hunk asked.

“Nope! Nu-Uh!” Lance said before Keith could reply. “He had his chance to be cool and play with us, and he was a stinker about it.”

“A stinker?” Pidge asked smirking.

“Zip it!” He hissed at her. “Also, I’ve spent all this time setting up my shitty Xbox360, so we’re playing Halo tonight,” Lance insisted.

“Have fun with that,” Keith said. He closed his book and notebook, and was about to stand up when Lance started to make a fuss.

“At-ta-ta-ta! What makes you think you’re not included in this?” He asked putting both hands on his hips. Keith let his eyes linger on Lance’s skinny figure for a second before raising a brow.

“Uh, the fact that I spent all day at class and then came here to study and now I’m tired?” He replied. Lance rolled his eyes and turned to look st Pidge.

“You got the stuff?” He asked. She grinned and pulled a full bottle of vodka out from her jacket.

“I was wondering when you’d ask,” she said.

“Whoa, dude…booze isn’t allowed on campus and she’s like 19!” Hunk said. Keith took one look at the bottle and sighed. Of course Lance knew his weakness to staying up late.

“And we’re only 20. What’s the big deal?” Lance replied.

“I’ll get my shot glasses,” Keith gave up and walked to his dresser.

“Hell Yeah!” Lance grinned.

“C’mon, guys. Not again,” Hunk sighed.

“It’s fine, Hunk! It’s a Friday! No class tomorrow,” Lance assured him.

“Also I went through some trouble getting this, so you’re all getting shit faced tonight,” Pidge said.

“Perfect!”

     Hunk fell asleep after his second shot, and Pidge clocked out after five. Lance was drunkenly giggling and running his Halo character into the walls as Keith aimed his gun at him. He took out his character and then burped as Lance gawked at the screen. They both only had four shots each, but Keith had a much higher alcohol tolerance.

“You cheater,” Lance accused and started to pout with his arms crossed.

“You just got revived, dude. C’mon,” Keith urged nudging his ribs. Lance yelped and cowered away from Keith.

“I’m not playing…with a _chea-ter!_ “ He said childishly. Keith rolled his eyes and took Lance out again. Lance squawked and stumbled up to turn off the TV.

“ _Why would you kill him like that!_ ” He whisper-yelled.

“That’s literally the _point_ ,” Keith whispered back. Lance groaned and sauntered over to the dresser where the vodka sat.

“Yer not drink enough,” Lance said pointing back to him. Keith rolled his eyes and stood up to follow him. Lance poured out a shot just as Keith caught up to him, and was stopped before he could lift it to his lips.

“Dude, you’re shit faced. If you drink anymore, you’re gonna black out or something,” Keith told him.

“You drink it then. You’re not drunk enough,” Lance decided handing him the shot. Keith rolled his eyes and took glass. He knocked it back and set it back down on the dresser.

“Happy?” He asked. Lance giggled and leaned his elbow on the edge of the dresser.

“I am…now that _you’re_ here,” Lance smiled and ran his finger down Keith’s chest. The pale man blushed and turned around rolling his eyes.

     Lance was always flirty when he drank. It was honestly kind of annoying, but Keith was always left flustered anyways. He did a much better job of hiding it and pretending it didn’t affect him, but his blush would always give him away. He patted Hunk’s back so he could wake up and get off his bed, and Hunk sleepily nodded and curled up on the floor next to Pidge.

“Do you come here often, sweetheart?” Lance asked as he followed Keith to his bed.

“I’m-“ he flinched as Lance touched his waist and hugged him from behind.

     This was also normal, but it didn’t happen as often. Every time it threw Keith off because, even when Lance was shit faced drunk, and his breath was dripping with vodka, he had the most pleasant scent Keith has ever smelled. It was probably cologne, but it smelled like a fresh waterfall and sea salt.

“I-I’m going to bed. You should too,” he stuttered as he grabbed Lance’s wrists to pull off him.

“Mmmm, you’re no fun,” Lance pouted, but reluctantly shuffled over to his bed. 

     Keith walked over to turn off the lights and eventually plopped down on his bed. He sighed deeply as he made himself comfortable in his sheets. It took a couple minutes of tossing and turning and shifting before Keith was finally settled and closing his eyes. He was almost completely asleep when he heard Lance cough from his own bed.

     Well, he didn’t _really_ cough. He had a particular way of clearing his throat when he wanted to talk, and after living with Lance for three consecutive semesters, he picked up on it pretty quickly. Any normal person would ignore it, but Keith wasn’t normal because for some reason he liked this idiot.

“What is it?” Keith asked.

“Hm? What’s what?” Lance responded, obviously playing dumb.

“Fuck off, dude. I know you wanna talk about something,” Keith mumbled tiredly. He pushed himself up to lean on his elbow. Even though he couldn’t seen Lance in their dark room, it helped him stay awake.

“Eh…I dunno,” Lance hummed. The room was silent for a moment (except for Hunk’s snoring) before Lance spoke again. “I was just wondering…if you like ever went through a phase where you thought you were gay or something,” he said chuckling. Keith furrowed his brows.

“What?”

“Y’know like in high school or something. There’s all these hormones and shit, and one day you randomly think ‘what if I wanna have sex with dudes?’” Lance explained.

“Uh…not really,” Keith answered truthfully.

“Oh…”

“I never really cared about who I wanted to have sex with. I was more focused on graduating,” he added.

“Oh.”

“Why? Did you?” Keith asked. He tried not to sound so desperate, but even if he did he was sure Lance was too drunk to pick up on it.

“Yeah, kind of…” Lance trailed off and then snorted. “That’s an understatement. I thought about it all the fucking time,” he giggled. Keith couldn’t help but laugh with him a little. His laugh was just so infectious, and his voice made Keith feel warm. Plus Lance was talking about how he might be gay, so Keith was definitely listening.

“Really? I uh…never really thought you’d swing that way,” Keith said.

“I mean…I dunno. I’m still kinda confused. I like girls and all, but…sometimes I wouldn’t mind a nice guy, y’know? Like I can understand why girls go so crazy over us, and…I dunno guys are at least _kinda_ hot,” Lance rambled.

“Maybe you’re bi,” Keith suggested and bit his lip in anticipation.

“Honestly…I might be,” Lance replied softly. 

     Keith didn’t know what to say. They had never really discussed their sexuality before. Some nights Lance wouldn’t come home and Keith would get a text at ten pm from him saying he was with a girl. Other than that, Keith never really dated and they’ve never talked about it like this. There was a part of Keith that was convinced that Lance was pretty straight, so this conversation was basically a second Christmas for him.

“Are you gay?” Lance asked. 

     Keith snapped out of his train of thought and blinked. His eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to see that Lance was sitting up with his knees held to his chest. His head rested on his knees so that he was watching Keith, and he could see the tired glimmer in his eyes.

“Uh…I dunno…I might be going through that phase now,” he answered truthfully. Lance blinked at him, and Keith self consciously ran his fingers through his hair.

“You look at me a lot when you think I’m not looking,” Lance announced. Keith paused for a moment before laying down completely again.

“We should get some sleep,” he mumbled and pulled his covers over his chest.

“And like you were definitely staring at my ass earlier today.”

“Goodnight, Lance.”

“And that little look you gave me when I told you that you had to play Halo…it was kinda sexy,” he continued anyways.

“Good- _night_ ,” Keith said harshly.

“Its okay if you do like me, y’know?” Lance yawned. Keith peaked over at Lance and saw him laying down himself. “I’ve been going through that phase again recently. I think ever since I met you…” Lance continued.

“…Whatever,” Keith murmured quietly.

“And, to be honest, I look at your butt a lot too…” he confessed as he pulled his covers over himself. Keith couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Goodnight, Lance,” he said softly.

“Goodnight, Keith…”

     The next morning Keith woke up to an empty dorm room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up to scan the room for his phone. He easily spotted it on top of his dresser, and got up to grab it then return to his bed. There was typically no class for Keith on Saturdays.

     The rest of his friends didn’t have class on Saturdays either this semester, so he found himself actually spending time with other people. Sometimes he’d spend it studying with Hunk, and sometimes he’d spend it helping Pidge with some of her weird random experiments. More than often he’d just end up wasting the day away with Lance in their dorm either playing video games or sharing stupid internet videos with each other. He was really fond of Saturday’s just because he could really just do nothing on those days. There was no pressure to do any work or talk to anyone. It was just a day to fuck off.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance said as he walked into the room.

“Hey, La…”

     Keith stopped talking as he looked up and Lance dropped his towel. A very naked (and very smooth) ass was presented right in front of Keith. Well, he wasn’t _right_ in front of Keith, but he was rather close. Lance stood at the edge of his bed as he towel dried his body and hair. He obviously just got back from the showers, but every time he’s gotten back from the showers before he was fully dressed. Keith tried to remember how to function, but couldn’t even when Lance pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. God, it was like a second skin, How was he supposed to fucking ignore that?

“Uh…” Keith didn’t know why he was making a noise. Lance was clearly presenting himself, why couldn’t he just shut up and enjoy it?

“What’s that?” Lance asked turning around. Keith turned bright red and looked away. He was still shirtless and pant-less…

“P-put some clothes on, dude. Jesus,” he muttered. Lance chuckled and then turned back to pick his shirt off his bed.

“Wow, I didn’t think you were such a prude,” he scoffed. Keith rolled his eyes and got up to grab a pair of sweatpants from his dresser. He must’ve taken off his pants while they were all drinking last night because he vaguely remember shoving them under Lance’s bean bag chair.

“So what’s the plan today?” Lance asked.

“I dunno. Probably eat,” Keith replied. Lance slipped his pants on and Keith couldn’t resist watching him do his little dance to get into his skinny jeans. He always did a cute little hop and a few hip wiggles, and Keith hated how much he loved it.

“Wanna eat out? I got some cash from work this week,” Lance said. Keith shrugged.

“I dunno. I just put on sweatpants,” he replied.

“Well, put on your big boy pants and let’s go to ihop.”

“What?”

“I’m taking you to ihop, dude. You don’t have a choice,” he said with a smirk. Keith blinked at him before opening his drawer again and picking out a real pair of pants.

     The nearest ihop was literally a two minute walk from their campus. Keith also had to dig around for a coat since it was still winter, but once he was all set Lance basically escorted him to the restaurant. It was kinda weird how he opened every door, and let Keith walk in first. Usually Lance didn’t care if the door smacked his ass on the way out. The fact that he did that _and_ pulled his chair out for him to sit was kinda odd.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Keith asked as Lance looked through the menu. He looked up.

“Huh?”

“You’re acting strange,” Keith pointed out.

“How so?”

“Well, for one you’re taking me out to fucking _ihop_ , and two you’re being really polite,” Keith told him. Lance blushed a little.

“What do you mean polite? I’m always polite,” Lance said.

“ _No_ …you’re _not_.”

“Well…maybe I just wanna try being polite today,” Lance murmured.

“Also, don’t you normally get dressed in the shower stall?” Keith asked. Lance blushed.

“There were a few people waiting…” he murmured.

“That’s kinda weird-“

“Morning, boys! Can I get you anything this morning?” A waitress asked with a big smile. 

     Lance nodded and smiled back. They took their order for food and drink, and sat in silence as they waiting for the waitress to return. She came back with two glasses of water, and then they sat sipping and looking at each other. Keith set his glass down.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked. Lance pursed his lips and set his glass down as well.

“Alright…I had a dream that we had a really gay conversation though,” he said giggling. Keith nodded and laughed a little with him.

“Wow. Gay as in lame or gay as in like homosexual?” He questioned.

“Homosexual,” Lance answered.

“Huh…”

“I’d never use that as an insult. Especially because like…I dunno your preference, but also because that’s just not okay anymore.”

“My preference?” Keith tilted his head curiously.

“Like…I dunno. If you’re into guys or girls or anything in between. You’ve never dated anyone since we met,” Lance explained.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“So…do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you have a preference?” Lance asked fully. Keith bit his lip and shrugged as he looked down.

“Dunno. I…haven’t been interested in a lot of people,” he said carefully.

“What kinda person would you be interested in then?” Lance continued. Keith opened his mouth, and then closed it as the waitress came back with their food.

“Here are your pancakes,” she said cheerfully.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Anything else I can get you two?” She asked. They shook their heads.

“Nope,” Lance responded. She nodded and smiled.

“Okay.” They dug into their food as the waitress walked away, and then Keith spoke again.

“Uh…I dunno. Does it matter?” He said.

“Huh?”

“Does my preference really matter?” He repeated.

“Oh, Uh…no. Not really, it’s just…I dunno. I’ve known you for like over a year and I just realized I don’t know much about you,” he said. Keith raised a brow as he took a bite.

“So…the first thing you ask about is what kinda person I’d like to fuck?” How ironic.

“Hey, whatever turns someone on says a _lot_  about a man,” Lance insisted. Keith chuckled a little and looked down at his plate.

“I’ve mostly been focused on my studies, but…I dunno. There’s someone I think is kind of endearing,” Keith said blushing. Lance smiled.

“Oh, you do?” He questioned. Keith shrugged.

“Maybe. I dunno. They’re…they’re kind of annoying, but also really charming. A-and they’re kind of an asshole, but at the same time really sweet. They’re really _really_  attractive, but…actually, no but. They’re just really good looking,” Keith gushed. It was weird telling his crush about his…crush. Lance laughed a little.

“Wow, you seem really smitten with this person. Who are they? Do I know them?” Lance asked. Keith blinked and then nodded dumbly.

“Yeah…Yeah, definitely,” he answered. He regretted it immediately after he said it.

“Who is it? I gotta know!” Lance insisted. Keith couldn’t help but notice a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“Uh…no one,” he murmured around a bite of pancake.

“C’mon, Keith. I won’t tell a soul,” Lance promised.

“I-I dunno. It’s probably best to leave it alone-“

“Is it Hunk?”

“What? No. He’s not an asshole,” Keith said defensively.

“Oh, is it Rolo? He can be kind of a dick sometimes.”

“Rolo isn’t hot,” Keith replied. “Also, why are you only guessing men?”

“Because I have a theory that you’re a severely closeted homosexual, and I’m gonna help you come out and get a super hot boyfriend,” Lance replied jokingly. Keith blushed furiously and shook his head.

“S-Shut up, asshole,” he mumbled.

“Is it Shiro?” Lance whispered.

“He’s my _brother!_ “ Keith squeaked.

“Uh, _step_ brother,” Lance pointed out.

“Still, he’s like 8 years older than me!” Keith replied.

“What? Men in their thirties are pretty hot. They got the whole salt and pepper thing going on in their beard and hair,” Lance replied. Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Okay okay okay! What about Micheal in English class? He’s like always checking you out. I mean, it’s kinda creepy, but that’s just my opinion.”

“Wait, he does _what?_ “

“He totally spends half the lecturer checking you out. It’s kinda irritating because of how much of a perv he is,” Lance told him. Keith shook his head.

“No, I don’t like Micheal.”

“What about Kevin?”

“Who the fuck is Kevin?”

“Never mind. Is it a teacher?”

“ _No_ , dumbass!”

“Is it-“

“Oh my god, drop it!” Keith laughed.

     They walked back to their dorm after they ate. Lance paid as promised, and the moment they were in their tiny dorm room he shoved his pants down as flipped down on his bed. Keith rolled his eyes and walked over to turn on the tv between their beds. Lance watched him from his mattress and cleared his throat in that way Keith heard him do a million times. He sighed as he switched the input to Lance’s old Xbox360.

“What’s up, buddy?” He asked. Lance sighed as well, except more dramatically as he rolled over on his back. Keith made sure to keep his eyes on his fingers and not Lance’s tight underwear.

“Do you ever wonder what would happen if you did whatever you wanted?” He asked.

“Sometimes, yeah. What do you wanna do?” He asked.

“Well…there’s this…guy…” Lance’s mouth moved awkwardly over the word “guy”, and it made Keith glance over at him for a second.

“What’s his name?” He asked calmly as he crouched down to turn on the Xbox.

“That’s not important. What’s important is that…like…I dunno. He’s…h-he’s really hot, and…hhhuuuuuh,” he ran his hand down his face. “I haven’t thought about dudes like this since high school. I thought it was a phase,” he confessed. Keith looked around the other games that Lance brought back from his home.

“That must be awkward. Do you know if he’s even into dudes?” He questioned.

“I tried asking him once, but…he’s kind of secretive,” Lance murmured. Keith paused and hovered his fingers over the call of duty case.

“That…sucks.”

“Tell me about it,” Lance scoffed crossing his arms. “What about you? Any idea if your person is even into dudes?”

“I know now,” Keith mumbled quietly to himself.

“Huh?”

“I said he mentioned it a few times,” Keith bluffed. Lance grinned and laid on his side with his elbow propping up his head.

“So it _is_ a dude,” he said smugly. Keith shrugged.

“Maybe.”

“You just said it was a he.”

“Maybe they don’t have any preferred pronouns.”

“Maybe…Oh. Yeah, that’s totally possible,” Lance nodded.

“He doesn’t though. It’s a dude,” Keith said trying to hide his smirk.

“I fucking knew it!” Lance exclaimed scrambling up to sit on his knees. Keith smiled up at him, and accidentally let his eyes wonder over Lance’s legs. They were so long and they looked so smooth…there was no way he _couldn’t_ ogle at such perfection.

“You got me,” Keith murmured and moved his attention to the disk he was putting in. “Wanna kill some nazi zombies?” He asked.

“Oh, fuck yeah!”

     They played for three hours straight before Lance finally slipped on a pair of sweatpants. The AC was a little too cold for winter, but neither of them wanted to get up and fix it. Eventually, after a couple more hours, they left their dorm to get some food from the cafeteria. They ate together in the lunch hall, and returned to their dorm with snacks from the vending machine. It was a broken vending machine that would give you any snack for any amount of coins you put in. They managed to snag five bags of chips, two pop tarts, three candy bars, and an orange juice before they ran out of pennies and nickels.

     Their game continued until it got dark, but that didn’t take long. Because it was still winter and day light savings time hadn’t happened yet, it was dark by five thirty. They were three bags of chips in and completely out of their pop tarts. After the game started to get boring, they quit and mixed the orange juice with their leftover vodka. Once they had their drinks to sip on and their candy to munch on, Keith found himself a very happy boy.

“This is strong shit,” Lance giggled after a few sips.

“Yeah because it’s mostly vodka with a little orange juice,” Keith snarked playfully. Lance laughed harder and took a full gulp.

“No way, there’s…half a bottle of OJ in here,” he said gesturing to his mug.

“And five shots of vodka,” Keith pointed out drinking from his canister. They didn’t have any disposable cups, so they made use of their other cylindrical containers.

“Pfff…” Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head. His eyes seemed to get caught at the top as he blinked slowly and kept the same smirk as he drank more. “Nah.”

“Literally. Five. I watched you pour it and count.”

“Mm-hmm,” Lance hummed as he drank faster.

“Dude, don’t like fuck yourself up,” Keith said gently pulling his mug down.

“I wanna be drunk!” He protested childishly and pouted. Keith shook his head and smiled as he took the mug away.

“You’re cute,” he muttered as he stood up and placed both their drinks on the dresser.

“‘M what?” Lance asked rolling around on his bean bag chair.

“Nothing,” Keith replied.

“Why don’t you get drunk?” Lance asked blinking slowly.

“I’m from Texas. I had my first sip of beer when I was twelve, and my dad did shots with me when I was seventeen,” Keith told him.

“Hmph…no fun,” Lance said. Keith smiled down at him.

“Idiot,” he said and sat on the edge of his bed.

“C’mere,” Lance urged reaching for Keith’s legs.

“Where?” Keith asked. Lance moved to make room for Keith on his bean bag chair.

“ _Here_ , dumbass,” he said finally grabbing Keith’s ankle.

“I’m not sharing a bean bag chair with you while you’re drunk,” Keith deadpanned.

“It’ll be fun. I’m super good at cuddling,” Lance insisted.

“I don’t believe you.”

“What?”

“I don’t believe you’re a super good cuddler.”

“You…you are mean. Sit here so I can hold you,” Lance slurred.

“If anything, I’d be holding you,” Keith replied raising a brow.

“Then get over here an fuckin’ hold me,” he whined.

“Why dont you come up here? The bed is a lot bigger and more comfortable…also it can hold more than half a person,” Keith sassed. Lance started to get up, and Keith blushed.

“I-I was kidding-“

“Let’s play a game!” Lance suggested. Keith raised a brow.

“Uh…what game?”

“Let’s play…blindfold. I’ll wear…a blindfold-“

“Wow, I never would’ve guessed you would wear a blindfold,” Keith interrupted. Lance shushed him and pulled his shirt over his face. Keith was immediately granted the sight of Lance’s toned tan _sexy_ stomach, and looked away biting his lip.

“I’ll be blind folded, and…and you need to touch my body with things, and I needa guess them,” he explained. Keith sighed and grabbed a sock from the ground.

“Here,” He said standing up and pulling Lance’s shirt back down. He handed Lance the sock, and he immediately accepted it.

“Oh, this is perfect!” He grinned and tied the garment over his eyes.

“Perfect. Sit,” Keith said.

“Oh! Let’s play truth or dare too!” He added and clapped. Keith grabbed a pen from his back pack and sat in front of Lance.

“Sure. Whatever,” he agreed. Anything so he wouldn’t have to cuddle with Lance and get too comfortable with the guy he was crushing way too hard on.

“I’ll go first! Dare me to do something!” Lance said bouncing excitedly.

“Uh…don’t drink for the rest of the night,” Keith said pressing the pen to Lance’s arm. Lance shivered and pouted.

“You’re no fun…also that’s your shitty pen,” he guessed. Keith took his pen away and turned back to his backpack.

“Good job.”

“Okay, you’re turn! Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Keith replied casually as he pulled out a ruler.

“Okay okay…who’s your crush?” He asked.

“Oops. I’m so sorry, but that question is off limits. You can ask me something else,” Keith said as he pressed the ruler to Lance’s forehead.

“That’s not how the game works! Also that’s your ruler, and you need a new one.”

“We can agree to disagree. Truth or dare?” Keith continued as he pulled out another pen and pressed it to Lance’s cheek.

“Oh that’s your good pen,” Lance guessed. “And truth since your dares are no fun.”

“Did you ever have a boyfriend in high school?” Keith asked. He kinda surprised himself, but in his defense he _was_ kinda tipsy and he knew Lance wouldn’t think twice about his intention.

“Uh…not really a boyfriend, but I let a couple guys from the football team fool around with me…” Lance trailed off giggling. “They thought I was really pretty. Said that my legs were really sexy like a girl,” he spoke low and seductively as he rubbed his thighs together. Keith let his eyes linger on the movement as he reached into his bag again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and they really liked my voice. Said I moaned like a porn star,” he continued with a grin. Keith chuckled and shoved a calculator in Lance’s face. “Cal-coo-laterr.”

“Good job.”

“What about you?” Lance asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Any boyfriends in high school?” He elaborated.

“Oh, uh…no. No, I’ve never had a boyfriend or girlfriend,” he answered.

“What about fuck buddy, or like…I dunno, friends with benefits?” Lance asked. Keith ran his fingers over his highlighter before holding it against Lance’s forearm. It was only then did he notice Lance’s hand on his knee.

“No…nothing like that either,” Keith answered calmly.

“Highlighter. Yellow,” Lance replied.

“Its the blue one.”

“Whatever. Have you at least had a hook up ever?” He pressed.

“No, I’m a virgin,” Keith told him. Lance was silent for a moment as Keith pulled out a folded piece of paper. He held it to Lance’s nose.

“That’s the note we were passing back and forth in class last week,” he mumbled.

“You’re very good at this game,” Keith said.

“You’ve never had sex before,” Lance blurted. Keith nodded despite the fact that Lance couldn’t see it.

“Yes. Congrats. You have a working brain.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“Um, not anyone I can think of. I’m really more interested in-“

“Can I be your first kiss?” Lance blurted again.

     Keith’s jaw kinda just dropped. The hand on his knee had moved up to his mid thigh, and Lance was heavily leaning into him. It was a wonder how Keith hadn’t noticed him moving so closely before, but honestly he didn’t mind it that much. In fact, he was actually leaning in himself. Lance’s other hand gently reached out and held Keith’s elbow. Keith finally snapped out of it, and closed his jaw.

“Um…I-I dunno,” he murmured.

“I’ve kissed many people before, so like…it won’t be bad. I promise,” Lance said pulling off the sock and scooting a little closer. Keith leaned back just a smidge, and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. His eyes were eager.

“L-look, Lance, it’s very s-sweet of you, but…I-I doubt it would be pleasant for you, I-I might-“ His back was pressed up against his bed, and Lance was still moving closer. “I-I might be super terrible! Y-you never know, and…”

“And, I really wanna kiss you,” Lance murmured. 

     Lance grabbed the hand on his shoulder, and tilted his head to fit with Keith’s. The pale boy’s breath trembled against Lance’s lips, and he was practically helpless. He let Lance’s fingers intertwine with his as soft lips were pressed perfectly against his. It lasted for three seconds before Lance pulled back. Keith could feel the grin on his roommates face. The contact made Keith’s skin spark with electricity, and he found himself craving it even more than he already did before. 

“How’s that for a first kiss?” He whispered.

     Keith felt his body and his lungs tremble. His hand felt sweaty locked with Lance’s, and for some reason the only thing he could think about was the words Lance had said that morning.

 

  _“Do you ever wonder what would happen if you did whatever you wanted?”_

 

“Ah! K-Keith!”

     The next thing Keith knew he had Lance pinned against the floor with his lips all over his perfect cinnamon skin. He kissed over Lance’s neck and jaw and eventually kissed him on the lips over and over. Lance squirmed underneath him. Not in a trying-to-get-away kinda way, but more like a get-closer-to-me kinda way. Keith instantly slipped his hand under Lance and over the small of his back. His lips devouring the taller man under him as he pushed their bodies together perfectly.

     Lance pulled away and gasped for air. He let his head down while Keith continued against his neck. His fingers tangled with Keith’s hair, and he moaned at the situation he was suddenly in. He barely had time to process anything before he felt Keith touching every inch of his skin.

“Fuck…” He sighed as Keith brushed his fingers under his shirt. The skin to skin contact was almost like an electric shock.

“It’s you. Always you. Fuck, you drive me crazy,” Keith rasped against his jaw and really sucked on his skin. Lance gasped and clutched Keith harder.

“I-I-“

“Ever since I met you…fucking hell,” Keith reached down and grabbed Lance’s ass. The skinny man moaned and arched his body into Keith. “I’ve wanted you like this. Under me…so pretty.”

“Goddammit, Keith. I can’t fucking think when you’re this close to me,” Lance wheezed. Keith smirked and nipped Lance’s bottom lip.

“Maybe its for the best,” he murmured and resumed against his lips.

     Lance was the opposite of pliant. It seemed that at least two of the three shots he drank had worn off, and the last one was the one that kept him acting like such a slut. He was pushing up Keith’s shirt and wrapping his legs around his waist. The rush that went through his veins was nothing compared to the feeling in his heart. The fact that Keith was all over him and confessing how much he liked Lance was really what he needed. Literally everything he wanted. His body sang perfectly against Keith’s, and a few times with him. He was absolutely ready for Keith eat up every last bit of him.

“Oh baby,” Lance gasped as rolled his hips.

     Keith then roughly pulled him up and stood them up. Before Lance could ask what the hell Keith was doing he was thrown onto Keith’s mattress. He blinked after he grounded himself, and watched as Keith crawled closer over him. His shirt was stripped of his body, and suddenly there were pale hands all over his chest and hips. Keith leaned down and pressed his tongue against Lance’s nipple, and Lance went absolutely crazy about it.

“Fuck! Fuck, Keith! H-holy shit!” He moaned. He would’ve grabbed at Keith’s hair if he wasn’t busy grabbing at the sheets underneath him.

“You’re rather sensitive for a whore,” Keith murmured and rested his teeth around Lance’s nipple as he circled his tongue around the hardened flesh. Lance closed his mouth around another moan and tossed his head back.

“I-I’m not-“

“Fuck, I hated getting all those stupid texts from you. Always talking about the girls you were gonna fuck…” he licked and then dragged his teeth over it.

“K-Keith…you-“

“You should’ve just sent a text saying ‘fuck you’ and it still would’ve hurt less,” Keith murmured as he started to tug on Lance’s sweatpants. Before he could get far, Lance was pulling off his own shirt and kissing him hard on the lips over and over again.

“I’m sorry…so sorry…I-I was just trying to make you jealous…I didn’t know if you liked me for sure and…” Lance spoke between kisses, and Keith kissed harder with each word Lance said. “A-and… _fuck_ , Keith,” he breathed.

“You’re lucky I’m tipsy right now. I’d never fucking do this completely sober,” Keith murmured against his lips as he slipped more of his clothes off. Lance grinned.

“So you _can_ get drunk,” he murmured.

“Anyone can get drunk,” Keith replied simply.

“How ‘bout you get drunk off me?” Lance whispered and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck.

“Already doing it,” Keith sighed and kissed him again. 

     Before he could get to those tight boxers he was shoved back against the mattress. Lance crawled on top of him and grinned down at the sight of Keith’s bare chest. Beautiful thin fingers danced all over his stomach and chest, and Keith couldn’t think straight. There was so much _skin_ on him it was intoxicating. His hands found their way to Lance’s thighs, the same thighs he was appreciating earlier, and he fell in love with how smooth and soft they were.

“I can feel your eyes on me all the time,” Lance murmured and slowly started to swirl his hips. Keith bit his lip at the pressure against his groin. “When I first noticed it I thought you were just dozing off, but…after the fifth time I could tell you weren’t.”

“I…how…how drunk are you?” Keith asked. His voice broke, and he could feel the numbing affect from the alcohol start to fade. Lance laughed.

“I can’t believe you really think I’m that much of a lightweight,” he purred and switched his hips from circles to slowly dragging back and forth. Keith felt his face flush.

“You’re…wait.”

“I want you, Keith. I’ve wanted you for a long time. It’s really fun to play games, huh?” He questioned innocently.

“Lance…”

“We tell each other we like someone, and it’s so obvious who we’re talking about. Then we get drunk and make out, only to freak out in the morning and avoid each other for a couple weeks before we finally get together for good,” Lance continued and leaned down to kiss Keith’s collarbones. Keith shook his head.

“I can’t think like this…” he huffed.

“I don’t wanna avoid you for weeks, Keith,” Lance said and moved a little closer to kiss Keith on the lips. “I wanna be with you for weeks and weeks and months and hopefully years,” he confessed. Keith gingerly held Lance’s waist and kissed him back roughly.

“Me too,” he murmured and rocked his hips up against Lance.

“Ah!” Lance moaned and nuzzled against Keith’s neck.

“Want you,” he breathed as he dug his hands under Lance’s tight boxer briefs. The material rolled off Lance’s skin rather than adjust to Keith’s fingers, and that left Lance nearly completely exposed. “Where did you even get this fucking thing?” Keith growled. 

     He turned them over and easily tugged off the rest of the garment. Lance was now breathing heavily under Keith completely naked, and suddenly the whole situation hit Keith like a ton of bricks. He did this. Lance just kissed him, but Keith was the one who was actually doing this. His breath trembled as he looked at Lance’s body with wide eyes. He was more than half hard already, and his skin seemed to fucking glow like an angel. His chest, cheeks, and ears were all dripping with a gorgeous red blush, and he blinked up at Keith waiting for his next move. Realizing all this…made Keith suddenly very shy.

“Um…”

“Keith?” Lance gently touched Keith’s wrist next to his face.

“I uh…I-I…”

“Is everything okay?” He asked keeping their eyes locked.

“Yeah, I just…” Keith glanced at Lance’s penis and realized he’s looked at his own barely five or six times in his life. Suddenly he felt very hot. “I-I’m a virgin,” his voice broke and he tried to cover it up with a couch. “I’ve never…uh…”

“I know. You told me,” Lance reminded him.

“Right, yeah. Um…”

“Is this okay?” Lance asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you sure you wanna do this tonight? We can wait,” Lance cooed. He affectionately rubbed his thumb against Keith’s wrist.

“Oh uh…I dunno. I liked this better when I wasn’t thinking about anything,” Keith murmured. Lance smiled a little and reached up to cup his face.

“I can think of something that’ll distract you,” he murmured back as he guided Keith’s lips against his.

     Within moments Keith was sticking his tongue in Lance’s mouth. With guidance, Keith was French kissing for the first time in his life. He had imagined once or twice what it would feel like, but it was nothing like the real thing. For about a minute he completely forgot how naked Lance was. Then he touched his waist and rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin. 

     Lance let his own hands travel down Keith’s body until he could slowly start to slip off Keith’s sweats and boxers. Of course he could feel Lance’s advances, and took over the kiss as his clothing pooled around his knees. He massaged deep circles into Lance’s sides as the tan man submitted to Keith’s tongue and fingers. He pulled back for a second to take off the rest of his clothes, and was surprised to hear Lance’s next words.

“I want you inside me,” he said looking down at Keith’s cock. He blushed with embarrassment, and self consciously hunched over himself to hide his penis.

“Um…h-how do we do that?” He asked shyly. Lance grinned and sat up.

“Do you wanna watch?” He responded.

“W-w-watch what?” Keith stuttered. Lance giggled and got off the bed to hop over to his nightstand. He came back with a small bottle.

“I’ll show you how to do it tonight, but next time _you_ have to do it,” he said and squeezed out a dollop on his fingers.

“Do what? And when is next time?” He questioned. Lance couldn’t wipe away the grin on his face as he reached behind him and rubbed his fingers against his asshole.

“Whenever you want it to be, baby,” he purred and held onto Keith’s shoulder for stability. Keith furrowed his brows and tried to look over at what Lance was doing.

“I’m…really confused,” he confessed. Lance snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Lemme elaborate,” he said before turning around. He laid his head and chest on the mattress with his hips in the air, classic face down ass up, and resumed his fingers against his hole. Keith watched with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“I want you…right here,” Lance hummed as he slipped a finger inside himself. Keith covered his mouth with his fist as he watched Lance finger himself.

“I…I-I-“

“Nothing feels better…it’s been so fucking long since I’ve been fucked, Keith,” Lance sighed and pulled his finger out to spread his cheeks a little.

“Ah…um…I-I…” Keith was at a loss for words. His legs looked so smooth and gorgeous, and his voice was so hot.

“G-girls don’t like it when I’m like this. I really just need a _man_ to fuck me sometimes,” Lance groaned and then slipped in another finger. Keith inched a little closer, and leaned in to watch carefully. Lance moaned when he could feel Keith’s breath against his skin.

“You’re so close. Touch me, please,” he pleaded. Keith’s hands had a mind of their own, and grabbed Lance’s cheeks. He spread them, and watched with fascination. Lance gasped at the strong hands grabbing him.

“I can…in here?” Keith asked slipping his thumb in with Lance’s fingers. Lance stiffened and shouted.

“Ah! Yes! H-have you ever seen porn?” He asked turning his head to look at Keith over his shoulder. Keith made eye contact, and deliberately shoved his thumb in deeper. Lance’s eyes went out of focus for a moment before they rolled back and he grabbed the sheets again with his free hand.

“No…I told you, I was more focused on school,” Keith replied. Lance groaned and buried his face in Keith’s blankets while Keith continued slowly fucking him with his fingers. “I’ve only really been curious…recently,” Keith’s mouth felt dry as he looked at Lance’s state.

“What’ve you been curious about?” He gasped as he flung his head back for air.

“You…m-mostly you…” Keith trailed off as he pulled his thumb out and rubbed it over Lance’s hole. His whole body shivered, and Keith curiously added his pointer and middle finger to the mix. “And…I dunno. Touching you…kissing you…um…” he poked around inside Lance, and paid close attention to his reactions.

“I’ve thought about you,” Lance confessed. His legs widened, and Keith ran his free hand down the back of his thigh. “I-I’ve thought about…you inside me…riding you…fuck,” he was gasping for breath as Keith pushed so closely against his prostate.

“How does that work?” Keith asked.

“God, the fact that you have no clue what you’re doing should not be this fucking adorable,” Lance said. Keith smiled a little.

“You think I’m adorable?”

“That’s not the focus of this conversation!” Lance snapped and pushed his hips against Keith’s fingers.

“Still, you brought it up,” Keith pointed out as he sat up on his knees and ran his hand up to Lance’s waist. From there he trailed off to his chest and ran his finger tips over his nipples. Lance moaned and pulled us fingers away to let Keith take full control. With both hands free he scratched at the sheets in front of him like a cat.

“J-just fucking finger me,” he grumbled and moaned.

“What else about me is adorable?” Keith asked adding a third. Lance hissed and grabbed the bottle of lube. He handed it back to Keith and smacked his wrist lightly.

“Are you trying to kill me? Use more of this, Jesus Christ,” Lance scolded. Keith pulled his fingers out and did as he asked.

“You’re avoiding the question,” Keith pointed out and mercilessly shoved his three fingers in again.

     Lance clenched his jaw, but couldn’t deny it felt good. Keith definitely wasn’t as thoughtful or as gentle as any of Lance’s past lovers, but he knew it was because Keith didn’t know any better and not because he wanted to hurt Lance. He reached back and guided Keith’s wrist to a more gentle pace.

“Mmm…what was the question again?” He asked breathlessly. Keith followed Lance’s nonverbal instructions, and softly pulled his fingers in and out.

“What else about me is adorable?”

“Probably everything. I dunno! Y-you’re just…” Lance broke off into a moan as Keith moved his fingers apart and spread them. “The way you look at me, and…hah…ah, Keith,” he whined. Keith was bright red. He really just reduced Lance to incoherent moans with just his fingers.

“Lance, you look…amazing,” he whispered. Lance whimpered and grabbed Keith’s free hand and held it.

“Please…p-please…A-Ah! Fuck me…fuck me now,” Lance babbled.

“I…w-without a condom?”

“Whatever! I don’t really care! Cum in my ass for all I care!” Lance snapped again. Keith laughed. “Why is that funny!”

“It’s not! I-its just…” he trailed off laughing fondly. Lance pushed himself up to pout back at Keith, only be to caught off guard by the loving look in the others eyes. “You’re really cute,” he confessed blushing. Lance blushed too, and pulled Keith’s fingers out of him.

“Oh my god, don’t you dare be all super cute to me with your fingers inside me ever again,” he said and turned his body around to face him completely.

“I-“ Keith watched as Lance pushed him back so he was sitting down, and then climbed back into his lap.

“Be cute to me after you fuck my brains out, okay?” Lance murmured blushing harder. He had become comfortable with his face hidden from Keith’s view, so it was kind of unnerving when it was so obvious Keith was staring at him. “Okay?” He repeated.

“I like you,” Keith blurted. He held Lance’s waist as he hovered over Keith’s cock.

“Sh-Shut up, dumbass,” Lance stuttered looking away. Keith smirked.

“I think…I think you’re really-“ Keith’s breath hitched. Lance had reached down and guided Keith’s cock inside of him. He stopped with only the head inside, and the pleasure and heat was agonizing. “Th-think you’re really nice, and…” he groaned as Lance sank lower.

“Fuck me,” Lance insisted. Keith dug his nails into Lance’s skin, and nudged his hips up. Lance bit his lip.

“C’mon, baby. You can do better than that,” he egged on. He pushed down lower on Keith’s length and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. “ _Fuck_ me.”

“H-how…exactly?” Keith asked panting. Lance smiled and kissed him on the lips.

“I want you…to pin me down. Hold me against the bed, and ram your fucking cock in me over and over again. Make me cry and beg for more,” he whispered against Keith’s lips. Keith groaned and bit his own lip. “I wanna feel you cum inside me…fill me up, and leave bruises all over my body. Touch me and touch me and fuck me,” Lance continued and started to bounce. 

     Keith hissed and shoved Lance’s hips all the way down. Both of them gasped and moaned from the sudden white hot pleasure. Lance instantly started grinding down, chasing the euphoria and making Keith weak from the sensations. He quickly grabbed at his hips to stop him, and groaned against his collarbones.

“I swear to god I’m gonna cum in like five seconds if you keep doing that,” Keith wheezed.

“Cum in me,” Lance urged impatiently. He bounced his hips once again, but Keith stopped him by pinning him to the mattress just like he wanted. “Cum in me, baby,” he gasped.

“In a fucking second, christ,” Keith said panting for breath. “You’re seriously too eager for a slut.”

“I haven’t had sex all semester dip shit,” Lance sighed. Keith blinked at him slowly.

“You…but you texted me just last week-“

“I was spending the night with Hunk and…blabbering about my feelings,” Lance admitted turning his head to the side. Keith’s eyes trailed down the expansion of his neck.

“And the time before that last month?”

“Same thing…all semester I was just hiding out with Hunk and Pidge sometimes. All the girls I bragged to you about from over the summer never happened…I don’t think I’ve had sex for almost half a year now that I think about it.”

“Because you like me?” Keith asked. Lance groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Yes! I was trying to make you jealous!” He admitted. Keith smirked.

“That’s a really stupid way to try and make me jealous. I just thought you were straight.”

“Yeah, I’m realizing that now!” Lance grumbled. Keith frowned and started to pull out, but Lance quickly stopped him. “Wait wait! No, please stay,” he begged grabbing Keith’s shoulders. Keith slowly returned to his previous position, and Lance whimpered when he bottomed out again.

“You good?” Keith asked.

“Yeah…Sorry, I just get…really irritable…” he let his head fall back as he slowly gyrated his hips. “I-I haven’t felt good dick for _years_  and…fuck, you’re so fucking thick…”

“Th-thanks,” Keith stuttered and reached down to steady Lance’s hips.

“I’m just grumpy because I haven’t jerked off all week, and…and because I really wanna have sex with you,” he hummed. Lance was absolutely blissed out just grinding against Keith’s cock. His eyes had fluttered shut, and a smile even snuck up on his face. Keith could merely sit and observe the masterpiece unraveling underneath him. “Sex, and…other things…with you,” he added.

“Right…” 

     Keith gave an experimental thrust. He carefully pulled back and gently pushed his entire length inside of Lance. The boy under him clearly absolutely loved it. He reached over his head and dug his nails into the mattress. Lance gave a punched out moan when Keith’s hips bumped against his. Keith instantly fell in love with the small sounds he could lure out of Lance with this technique, and continued his slow sluggish pace against Lance’s restless hips.

“Fuck…forget ramming…ha-“ his breath hitched and he wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist.

“You’re a fucking blessing…can some how tell exactly what I need…”

“Yeah?” Keith huffed and leaned down to kiss Lance’s beautiful sweaty skin. 

     Lance let out a heavy breath and reached down to angle Keith’s hips up. It was kind of awkward for Keith, but then he wrapped his arms around Lance’s thighs and pulled him up with him. His back arched, and he pushed his head against the mattress as he cried out. Keith kept moving his hips and kept the angle Lance put in place. His lips made their way up and down Lance’s chest, and it was a matter of seconds before a warm sticky fluid met Keith’s lips on Lance’s stomach. 

     He pulled back and watched as Lance’s entire body still shivered and shook with the effects of his orgasm. His eyes were screwed shut, and his voice came out in little whimpers and moans. Cum pooled up in his belly button and splattered up to one of his nipples. Once he stopped his shaking, he relaxed into the sheets and blinked up at Keith with hazy eyes. He then smiled and chuckled a little.

“Wow, my stamina must be…really bad now…if you’re lasting longer than me,” he murmured. Keith felt a smile tug on the corner of his lip before he ducked down and started to lick at the bitter cum on Lance’s chest. “God, you’re just fucking perfect, aren’t you?” Lance groaned. Keith smirked against his chest and unconsciously twisted his hips. “Mmph…”

“Does that hurt?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head.

“No, no…I’m just…y’know, a little overstimulated,” Lance replied.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Keith asked. Lance pursed his lips in thought.

“I dunno…it would be kinda hot if you just…kept going until you came in me,” Lance said. Keith blushed and chuckled nervously.

“I mean I’d offer to blow you, but…got I’m fucking tired now, and while I’m not as much of lightweight as I pretended to be…it was still like three shots of vodka,” Lance rambled. Keith nodded.

“Right, uh…blow means like…blow job or something right?” He asked. Lance looked down at Keith and ran his fingers through his thick dark hair.

“God, you’re adorable,” he sighed with a smile. “Yeah, I want you to cum in me. Keep it moving, baby.”

“Wait, really?”

“ _Yes_  now _cum in my ass_ ,” Lance groaned. Keith couldn’t help but laugh a little and then nod.

“Alright alright. Whatever you want,” he grinned and started to pull out.

     Lance’s reaction was immediate. He grabbed the sheets next to his ears and pulled them over his shoulders. They were tucked in rather tight, so Lance could only rest his hands on his shoulders. Still his body was clearly sensitive to Keith’s cock pushing in and out. His legs trembled with each thrust, and Keith felt himself get hotter and hotter the longer he watched Lance’s reaction. Before he knew it he was gasping and panting, shoving his cock in Lance over and over again and enjoying the weak moans from the man under him.

“Mm…Keith…oh, Keith…yes, baby…fuck me, baby…a-ah…” Lance easily spurred him on. 

     His hands found their way to Keith’s arms and then shoulders, and held him tightly. Eventually Keith dropped his head to Lance’s chest, and wrapped his arms around his waist before just ramming his dick in him. Lance gasped loudly and threw his head back. He was still flaccid, and it was still a little too much, but as he held Keith’s head against his chest he was more than happy with his decision.

“Yes, baby…oh fuck me like this…every time…feels so good,” he gasped. Keith groaned against his chest and moved his head to kiss at Lance’s nipple. His body stiffened, and Lance easily guided his lips to the center of his chest. “Uh, that’s a bit much,” he mumbled.

“Sorry…Mmm,” Keith replied and suddenly his hips stuttered. Lance grinned at the feeling of warmth filling his body, and held Keith tight against his chest.

“Yes!” He sighed. Keith showered kisses over his chest, and squeezed him around his waist.

     They fell asleep soon after that. Of course they got a little cleaned up, but after that they didn’t even bother trying to put their clothes back on. Instead they fell asleep holding each other on Keith’s bed. That next morning Lance woke up first because of his alarm on his phone. Apparently Keith was the heaviest sleeper in existence because, even at the loudest setting, Lance’s alarm didn’t wake him up. So Lance had to wiggle out of Keith’s arms and get ready for his eight am class. Leaving a note behind and kissing Keith on the forehead, he was gone.

     Keith woke up when his own alarm went off, and groggily crawled out of bed to find it on his nightstand. Next to it was a hand written note from Lance that left him a little confused. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then read it again out loud.

“Sorry I left. I have an eight am class, but I’d much rather be sleeping in with you. Thanks for a wonderful night…can’t wait to see you tonight…heart heart smiley face.” Memories from the previous night came rushing in, and Keith’s eyes widened. “Holy shit…that wasn’t a dream…?”

     The rest of the day was long. Class was impossible to pay attention to because all Keith could think about was Lance. His mind delved deep into his memories from last night, and he could hardly believe the things he said. He could barely believe the things _Lance_  had said! Everything was too good to be true…Lance must’ve been pranking him or something. He came back to his dorm after class, and walked in with a very guarded and defensive expression. Lance looked up from his bed, and instantly grinned.

“Keith!” He said and hopped onto his feet. “I’ve been thinking of you _all_ day,” he walked up to Keith and immediately embraced his stiff body. Keith blushed as he felt Lance’s warmth, and nearly combusted when Lance pulled away and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Me too…” Keith mumbled. Lance’s smile faded as he noticed Keith’s discomfort. He stepped back and crossed his arms awkwardly.

“Oh…did I…oh god, I read this wrong, didn’t I?” He asked. Keith blinked.

“Oh, n-no-“

“W-we were both saying a lot of things last night, so I kinda just assumed you wanted to…” Lance trailed off looking shyly to the side. “I dunno…a lot happened.”

“Did we really…like…” Keith liked his lips nervously. “I can’t tell if it was a dream or if I really just lost my virginity last night,” he confessed. Lance looked up at him, and couldn’t help but giggle a little. He nodded.

“Yeah, that…that really happened,” he confirmed. Keith let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god. I kinda thought you were pulling my leg or something,” he admitted.

“What? Why would I do that?” Lance asked still smiling. Keith shrugged.

“I dunno, but I’m glad it was just me being weirdly paranoid,” he said. Lance nodded.

“So…are we good?” He asked. Keith bit his lip and then nodded.

“Yeah. We’re more than good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu:
> 
> Snap: ksenialynns  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com  
> Insta: @lynnart1998


End file.
